Unforeseen
by AllTheEndlessPossibilities
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a 25 year old reporter who's rather geeky, big glasses, messy hair baggy clothes and dorky glasses, but when she falls into the hands of her sister's by a bet, her life will change starting a chain of interesting events.
1. Meet Piper Halliwell

**Okay guys while my other stories are on hold here's this one since it won't leave me alone hope ya like it!**

**Major Disclaimer!**

**---------------------------------------------------- **

As the sun slowly set west it's rays shone through a barely open window that belonged to a fairly mediocre office of a reporter. The lights barely lit and smooth fingers typed away fiercely, a donut upon the soft lips of the writer her huge glasses at the rim of her nose, a few strands of hair detached themselfs from her messy bun. Her brown eyes looked determinedly at the computer.

She sighed softly before rubbing her tired eyes, she sighed again and began to look through some files, her hands searched through piles of paper on her desk she nearly jumped at the sound of her phone ,she quickly searched through her mess as the phone rang again, by the third ring she picked up.

"He..Hello?" she said in a very timid very small voice. The person on the other line began to talk "Oh Hello Mr. Taka" she said, he said something that made her smack herself "You...You're interview th...that's right, I'm..I'm so...so...sorry I forgot, care to reschedule? The fifteenth yes...okay...bye" she sighed and stretched slightly. She pulled up her long baggy white sleeve and looked at the time, six thirty, she rubbed her eyes again and was startled by a sudden knock at her door.

"Piper" she looked up and there stood Leo Wyatt her long time childhood friend and her boss, lets not forget the man she's deeply in love with, she felt her heart skip a beat, she pushed her glasses up with her finger.

"Y...Yeah Leo?" she asked he walked into her office and sat down in front of her, her looked at her messy office, her hand trembled slightly and she gave a nervous smiled.

"You certainly do work a lot" she smiled again "Piper is there something bothering you something you want to tell me?" she gave him an odd look

"I...I uh...um...I don't understand why you would ask me that" He exhaled a bit.

"Piper your last article was bad, that's as much as I'm going to say, is something wrong? I mean if it were up to me you would be in a kitchen in some t.v. show, why you gave up cooking is a mystery to me, but you're also good at this and the last two articles have been really dim and boring what's wrong?" Piper scratched her head slightly, and smiled.

"I'm ...I don't know Leo I just feel so lost, I have writers block" she rubbed her eyes again, he took hold of her hand which made her heart just raise uncontrollably .

"Piper...I know it might seem like writers block but it's something else, whatever it is that's taken your focus please tell me. Okay" she nodded, he still held her hand when Leo's girlfriend walked in, she cleared her throat, Leo let go of her hand and Piper hide it behind the desk.

"Leo lets go" she said he got up and turned back to Piper.

"I hope it's better this time, oh and I want it my midnight tonight on my desk" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Fine...bye" he walked away with his woman. She sighed and smiled to herself. He held her hand, oh man every time he was near her this effect took place and she loved it. Her phone rang again snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis! You coming home for dinner right?" Phoebe Halliwell the third sister in the halliwell family called.

"Um..."

"PIPER!"

"I'm sorry Leo says I have to have the article in by midnight!"

"I'm going to kill Leo"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine, I'm sorry I'm going to miss dinner...tell Prue and Paige not to get mad K"

"Okay Piper...bye...love you"

"Love you too...bye" Piper hung up and sighed, she rubbed her eyes and began to write her report, she needed this to be good and it was going to be whether it killed her or not.

Piper yawned slightly, she looked at her clock eleven fifty-nine, she stretched slightly and waited for the paper to print, she got up and went to get some coffee. The halls were dark and not a sound was heard only the sound of loneliness, she smiled to herself why was it she was only brave by herself but before someone she would die before being brave.

She walked back to her office picked up the paper and walked into Leo's office, she sighed she sent encircled her, she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, she placed the paper down. This was as good as it was going to get, she closed her eyes and swayed back and forth, holding herself wishing Leo would just suddenly hold her.

As she began to dance softly to herself she felt arms encircle her waist, she strong arms pull her close and making her feel safe, it turned her around quickly he placed his forehead against hers and swayed along side with her, she opened her eyes and smiled there he was, so close. He was smiling at her and she smiled back, her hands wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer, his lips merely inches from hers.

"Leo" her voice came out in a soft and happy whisper...

"Yes?"

"What are you doing to me?" he kissed the side of her neck gently, Piper felt like dying.

"I don't know you tell me"

"Why aren't you with Emily?" she asked, he smiled.

"I came to get some papers but found something better instead..."

"What?"

"You" she smiled he gently leaned down, his lips so close she could practically taste his lips, just as his lips touched her's she was startled out of her daydream by the sound of her phone, she quickly ran out of Leo's office and into her own to pick up the phone.

"Um...Hel...Hello?" she asked a bit startled and out of breath.

"Piper where the...why the hell are you still there!" Paige and Phoebe yelled at once.

"Working!"

"Bullshit! Piper!"Paige said

"I'm serious I have to turn in the paper by midnight!"

"Yeah well it's twelve o three" Phoebe said, Piper sighed.

"So it's late! I might be home late, go to sleep and just relax, I'm fine promise"

"Fine" Paige and Phoebe said, a struggle was heard as the oldest of the sisters Prue took the phone from the two.

"Piper, you got a letter from the doctor, he says he needs to see you"

"Okay when?"

"Tomorrow at noon" Piper wrote that down.

"Okay now stop worrying over me and go to sleep, I have loads to do, much love guys"

"LOVE YA!" three different voices were heard before she hung up.

---------------------------------

The next morning came by quickly, Leo walked into his office and sure enough there was Piper's paper he smiled always on time, he also noticed her aroma had over stayed it's welcome in his office, like it was just lingering, he sighed and watched as the workers walked in one by one, sleepy and waking up, he then noticed Pipers office door open but before he could do anything Phoebe and Paige and Prue stormed in.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Phoebe asked infuriated, all the workers awoke at the sight of the three beautiful sisters, and startled by their anger.

"Who? Piper?" Leo asked a bit worried

"Pheebes chill, yeah she didn't come home last night" Paige said calming Phoebe down

"When did you last hear of her?"

"Last night at 12:03 am, she was complaining that she had to finish some paper and said to not worry and go to sleep, but she didn't come home last night" Prue spoke as Paige tried to calm a very frustrated phoebe down.

"Are...are you sure?" Prue nodded

"We've looked everywhere but here. It's noon right now...she's suppose to have a doctors appointment but she's not at the clinic." Leo looked worried now, as phoebe told him this.

"Okay lets go look for her" Leo said, the girls smiled just as they turned around Piper walked in, she blinked at bit as she saw all of them standing there, in her mouth was a pencil, her huge glasses at the rim off her nose, her hair as messy as ever, coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other.

"Hi" she said as she walked into the office her sisters trailing her along with Leo.

"Where the hell were you?" Prue asked, Piper sat down she had the weirdest expression on her face, on of happiness and sadness. She sighed and put everything down.

"Well I stayed at Dan's, around seven thirty I went to the doctors then I was at Dan's and now I'm here"

"Da...Dan?" Leo asked a little confused had he really missed a lot.

"Leo my boyfriend" Piper reminded, believe it or not Dan had meet Piper while she was interviewing someone and fell in love with her, big ass glasses, messy hair dorky look and all.

"Oh..." Leo looked away, the sisters not paying attention to his expression.

"And what did the doctor want?" Phoebe asked, Piper smiled as she thought about what the doctor had said.

"Piper" Prue asked "What's wrong why are you smiling like that?" Piper's hands slide automatically to her belly and Leo noticed this, as if something clicked in him he realized what she was about to say. But before she could say it, Dan appeared looking happier than ever, holding flowers.

"Dan?" Piper asked surprised, he bowed down to her and gave her the flowers then he kissed her, Leo gripped his hands tightly, holding the urge to hit Dan.

"Okay I'm lost" Paige said.

"You haven't told them?"

"Told us what? Piper?" Phoebe asked as she looked from Dan to Piper and Piper to Dan, then it clicked "No!" she squealed and the rest of the girls suddenly got the message but wanted to hear their sister say it.

"Yeah... I'm going to have a baby! Dan's baby" she said smiling, her sisters attacked her and squealed with Joy, Leo couldn't describe the feeling that suddenly washed over him, it was hate and love, but happiness and sadness all at once, but he couldn't complain he had Emily. Leo smiled a fake one but smiled.

"Congratulations Piper" he said hugging her and she hugged him back, piper felt her heart drop suddenly, as much as she wanted the baby she also wanted it to be Leo's.

Dan hugged her from behind, and swayed back and forth with her, Leo looked into her eyes and say something, something he had never seen sadness...

"I love you" Piper smiled weakly, she pretended to have Leo before her say I love you instead of dan.

"And I love you" Leo walked out of there unnoticed, and some how in pain. Her heard piper answer questions and heard she was two months old...two...a life grew in her, how happy he was...right?

**-------------------------------------------- **

**Okay I know it's a weird way to start a Leo and Piper story but the next two or three chapters are a bit dark, so hold on tight because It will be tense, things for Piper and Leo will brightened up and Leo will admit he loves her...someday...what will happen between Piper and Dan now that she's with child you'll see... please REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	2. The Bet

**Okay here's the second chapter**

**Major Disclaimer!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

Piper jumped up from her desk, her head rose slowly her heart raced uncontrollably, her breathing came in short pants, sweat trickled down her face...it was a dream...only a dream...she placed a hand on her heart and sighed, she looked at the time five thirty, she must of fallen asleep at her desk, but what a dream.

She had never had a dream quite like that. She sighed and put her head down, she needed a vacation. A soft knock at her door made her look up and there stood Leo.

"Morning?" he said with a grin on his face, Piper smiled sheepishly, she pushed her glassed further up her nose and sat up a bit.

"You could say that." Leo took a seat in the chair near her desk, he looked around the small office it was over flowing with papers and sticky notes and faxes and well it was messy. He took his time to look at Piper as she spoke telling him that she had over slept.

She had a nice figure he'd give her that much but hidden under all that clothe, her hair was a mess clearly she never took care of it, and she wore huge grandmother glasses which didn't help at all, she didn't exactly ware make-up and well she didn't look like she cared for her appearance. However Leo smiled, he knew piper was a beautiful person whether or not she gave the illusion. She was his best friend, he loved her as his best friend, nothing could possibly change that.

"So it was a really weird dream..." Piper said as she finished off. Leo smiled at her and nodded.

"I agree...it is a weird dream." Piper smiled and laughed a bit, she had a dorky laugh it was a mixture between a snort and the cry of a donkey. Leo continued to smile, yeah his best friend was a loser but she was a very sweet loser.

"Anyways Leo I have to go.." she snorted "my sister are going to kill me." she got up and he had to hide his surprise at how huge her clothes were, her pants were like triple large and her shirt a size bigger that triple large. Her hair was still in her messy bun so it was now tangled and messy behind her and to top it off she had school like heels, and...a unibrow...not that he cared...but couldn't she at least take more care of herself.

"Hey Piper...I read the paper...it came out good...it just needs a little more...the next paper will be great...right?" Piper smiled, she nodded and walked out. Leo stood up and put his hands in his pocket. Sweet girl if only she took more care of herself.

Piper had never been your I am the queen of England I must look beautiful type, she was more of I'm scared of all of you let me hide in my shell type of girl. She had always been that way ever since they were kids, however he never gave much thought to it, he never truly cared...but now something was different, and he didn't know what.

----

Piper nearly dropped all of the books and papers in her hands as she went through a very hard process of looking for her keys, she first went through her purse, which was as huge as her, then she looked through her pockets and it wasn't there either, she scratched her head and suddenly realized she used her keys as a clip to hold her hair.

She took her key from her hair. Her hair cascaded down gracefully falling gently onto her shoulder, her glasses fell from her nose and to the ground, cracking a bit. The sudden fall of her huge glasses caused her to curse a moment. She oped her car door put all of her paper and books inside of the car and delicately picked up her now broken glasses.

She held her glasses up to her eyes, she saw everything as though there were thousands of one thing. She sighed in irritation, she put her glasses in her pocket and squinted, she would have to return to the building, her other pair was in her office.

Just as she turned from her car, another car seemed to pass by and since it had been raining the previous night she got wet from the puddle on the floor. She stood frozen for a moment, this couldn't be happening... she closed her car door and went to the trunk of the car and opened it up.

Inside she searched for dry clothes, however the clothe she found was that of her younger sister Phoebe who had borrow her car earlier in the week...she would have to settle for that for now. She closed the trunk and got in her car, she quickly changed into her sister's clothe and shoes.

-----

Leo walked out of his office looking down at a vanilla folder that contained papers and important documents that he need to look over and possibly sign. He stopped in front of one of the reports and asked him a few questions.

Leo heard the sound of quick footsteps. He then noticed that the sound all around him had stopped, even the reporter he seemed to be speaking with stopped talking, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Leo looked in the direction everyone else was looking and found his mouth slowly opening.

Walking in some what of a hurry towards them was Piper, she seemed some what oblivious of all of the stared she was getting. She walked standing straight, her hair was down, her glasses were gone, her wardrobe consisted of a semi long gray skirt, and a tight long sleeved white shirt, she looked beautiful, almost completely different, if it were for her shoes he wouldn't have recognized her.

She walked right past him in a hurry she didn't every stop to say hi or how to I look, no she walked right into her office and closed the door. The moment the door clicked shut everyone began to chatter, they began to say how changed she looked, how pretty and how shocking she looked.

The door opened again and she walked out. She took a little box with her, she opened it and out came her huge nerd like glasses, she placed them on and smiled.

"Much better" she murmured and kept walking head held high. She walked right past everyone else who seemed some what confused at what she had done. Leo put the folder down and followed her.

"Piper" she turned around and smiled at him. He caught up with her.

"Yes Leo?"

"You look different." he comment, she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I look horrible, I can't stand it, however I had no choice..."

'what in the hell did she mean she looked horrible was she in sane' Leo thought, however he was curious as to why she was warring what she had on so he asked.

"You had no choice?" they stood by the elevator awaiting it.

"Yeah after my glasses cracked a car passed by and soaked me...Phoebe's cloth was all I had to change...I can't wait to get home and change again." the elevator dinged opened and Piper stepped in.

"I see." Leo whispered mostly to himself. Piper pressed "L" button signifying the lobby.

"I have to remember to put my own clothes in my trunk next time...that way I never have to sport this type of clothes again..." the doors clothes after her last comment, if it only delayed a few seconds Leo would have told her to scratch that idea and to keep the new look...he never got the chance.

-----

Piper arrived home shortly after she left, Prue was the first to see her she nearly choked on a cookie at the sight of her sister, she stared in shock at her, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Do I look that bad?" Piper asked putting her keys down. Prue shook her head, she smiled.

"Please tell me you're keeping the change you look awesome...a few more adjustments and you'll look spectacular" Piper smiled at her sister's comment.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear sister but no...I will not keep this look."

"WHY!" just as Prue began to protest Phoebe and Paige walked in, at the sight of their sister they smirked, Phoebe whistled and Paige clapped at the sight of her.

"Huba!" Paige said mockingly.

"Hello gorgeous" Phoebe added to Paige's comment. The two circled their sister. "That's mine" Phoebe suddenly said, Piper nodded.

"I had no choice but to ware it." Piper explained her reason for warring Phoebe's clothe as she walked into the kitchen. Her sisters sat at the table as Piper went straight to cooking.

"I like the look you should keep it." Paige said, Piper chuckled.

"No paige.."

"What why not" Prue asked, all eyes on Piper. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No guys...this look isn't me." the three sisters sighed in defeat, then suddenly a mischievous look crossed her Phoebe's face.

"Lets bet on it then" Piper, Prue and Paige looked at Phoebe for a moment. Piper stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister.

"How do you mean?" Piper asked, Phoebe smirked and shifted in her chair.

"Well...I bet you can't keep up the look for two months. If I win you have to sport the look for as long as I like..." Piper looked at Phoebe...

"and if you lose?" Phoebe smirked.

"Well if I lose...then...Paige, Prue and I will have to for a week dress like you. To work, on dates, everywhere..." Piper smiled, she knew her sisters wouldn't be able to do that.

"Fine...I will win this bet!" Phoebe smirked.

"We'll start your transformation after lunch" Phoebe said as she walked out of the Kitchen. Prue and Paige following.

"How did you do that...?" Paige asked, Phoebe crossed her arms and smiled.

"How else, you should know that Piper never backs down from a challenge" Prue smiled. And sat down. "By the end of the two months, she'll be so used to the look she'll keep it." both of her sister's mouth formed an "o" in understanding.

"By the end of the two months, we might have to dress like Geeks for a week...however we might bring our sister out of her shell." Phoebe said.

Piper smiled in the kitchen, she only accepted the bet to see if she could really do it..and maybe if fate permitted it she might conquest Leo Wyatt...Despite his stupid little girlfriend.

**------------------------------------ **

**Yay Moi! I finished it! Okay I hope you like it! g2g _Review_ please!**

**Sakura**


End file.
